Slave For You
by Limerence18
Summary: I hate him, everyone loves him but me. He's my rival, my enemy, since the get-go we've been at each other's throats. Being retarded, I slip a love letter in Len's locker by accident and now I'm his "slave" until I complete 50 humiliating and sadistic tasks from him in order to keep my secret safe. So much for love!


**Slave For You**

_By Limerance18_

A/N: Hi guys! You may know me from my other account and if you don't, _good_. LOL, I hated my old account so I got on an old one. My old work was driving me crazy and I decided to go on my old account. I have some fresh new stories that I've been planning out for awhile now. I'm taking a different approach to Len and Rin's romance that I hope you guys grow to enjoy. I'm a bit worried about how LONG the story will be, though. You guys might of guessed that since there's "50" tasks, there will be 50 chapters. Well, you're wrong. I'm splitting the tasks in half. I want to put 3-5 tasks per chapter. So that'll probably add to about...mm, maybe 30 something chapters? Eh, I don't want to do the math! XD Haha! Sorry I keep babbling, I'm just happy because at this very moment as we speak, I'm eating P&B Twix ice cream and let me tell you, it is D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S! Hehe!

And I know Rin's tsundere personality is very popular among the Vocaloid fanfiction fandom, but I'm also changing that bit too. Don't get me wrong, she's going to be an awesome heroine, but she's going to be less cold and more warm. I mean, since she was raised properly with a loving family, I'd think she'd be fine, right? She's going to be very sarcastic, yet a huge optimist and very enthusiastic about things in life that it may lead her to sounding unrealistic. I don't understand why exactly, but pessimistic main characters (and even people) in general I can't stand. It's like sure optimists can be annoying too, but at least they try to find the good in the little things that many people can't see~!

I don't know, I'm just rambling like I would typically. Oh my God, you should hear me talk or even debate for that matter in real life! I talk TOO fast; and I get so passionate about subjects that I even begin to interrupt people. I don't mean to be an ass, it's just I guess I get excited and I somehow see I could explain it better—maybe I am an ass.

LOL! About Len's character, I'm not really sure how I'm going to develop his personality quite yet. I mean, I have a pretty good idea of what it will be and how I'm going to make it, it's just debatable I suppose. I want to make him jerky and self-centered but also very kind. Not like a tsundere but just...see? I don't even know, and when I don't know things it will turn cra-crazy!

I hope you enjoy the stories. And **PLEASE, PLEASE **_ask _questions! **ASK QUESTIONS! CRITUQE! PM ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE IN THE STORY! GIVE ME IDEAS, ESPECIALLY FOR THE TASKS TO MAKE THEM FUNNY OR ROMANTIC! **I'm so open for ideas, questions, and criticizing, so _**PLEASE **_don't hesitate any of these actions. Hell, **FLAME **if you want, I don't care! I want to know how I'm doing! **BUT IF YOU DO FLAME**, please keep in mind I will obsessively PM you and ask why you flamed it. I want to know why it's "bad" or why it "sucks". I need to know! If you don't give me any reason, then I'll just suspect your an ass being a couch potato who has no life, and is **SADISTIC ENOUGH TO FUCKING FLAME IT IN THE FIRST PLACE-**_breathe_. Sorry about that, heh, heh. Lost my temper a bit... xD

Enough of my retardness and continue reading. Don't forget what I stated above! **READ **_**and **_**REVIEW! :D ***jumps around like a maniac*

**Chapter l: **From That Day Onward

"_Forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much._"

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

"What if they don't like me? What if I smell funny? What if one of the kids calls me fat or ugly? What if when we have partners, I'll be left out and be stuck with the teacher, what if—"

"Haha! You worry too much."

"—they throw their_ boogers _on me—you're right, I'm thinking _far_ too into it. I just hope those things aren't going through your head, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom, but I'll be _fine_. Trust me, I'm super excited! I didn't run around bragging to the girl across the street with my _Tinker Bell_ backpack for nothing!" I was sitting in the back seat, encouraging my mom not to worry about a thing. Gee wiz, sometimes she worries more than me! Its not like its _her _first day of elementary school!

Thinking about how excited I am at this moment, I remembered last night when it took me over two hours to fall asleep, long time, huh!? I can't wait to meet everyone! I know I'll make friends if I share some of my _Polly Pockets_ and _Hot Wheelers _with them! Hehe!

"You're right, I'm happy you're not too _nervous _or anything like _that_." Mom looked over her shoulder to take in my glowing aura.

"No way! I just hope the teacher is nice!"

"Trust me, honey, she will be. Remember how nice she was at the orientation?"

I was confused by the big word. "_Orientation_? What's that? Is that the thing when we came to sign me up?"

"Yup! It's uh, well, how do I explain? Think of it this way; it's when you're showed around the school to see your classes, the schedule, and the teachers. It's even more important in _High School_." Her voice lifted higher to the words 'High School' I noticed, and my eyes enlarged.

"Wow! High School? That's like a _ma-jillion_ years away! People are _super _old in High School too! I'm too little to be thinking about High School anyway." I giggled happily, squirming around in my car seat.

Mom's voice went high pitched as if she was offended. "_Super _old? Well, how old do you think _I _am?" she tested the words in her mouth, seeming as if she didn't want to hear my answer, she leaned forward, her chest barely touching the driver's wheel.

I stopped squirming. "Hmm, oh! Um, hold on~ I _think_..." I paused, thinking long and hard. "You're just really _old_."

Mom sweat-dropped at this, nearly ground slamming her face into the wheel, "I...Is that so? How old really?" she wanted to know.

I squinted my eyes in concentration. "Umm...eight..." I shook my head, "Sorry. I can't remember the number...I think it was eighteen?"

Mom laughed really hard and then slowly moved into giggles. I didn't really understand what was funny. "You're so cute, honey. I wish," she unconsciously tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear for the...eighteenth time...cool! I remembered a big number! Speaking of numbers, I realized I didn't know when Mom's birthday was. I think it was during the summer time...

"Hey...Mommy, when's your birthday? I'm sorry...!" Suddenly I felt this weird heavy feeling in my heart. How could I ask that? She knows _my _birthday by heart! And so does Daddy! I'm so mean!

I began tearing up, "I'm sorry! I forgot your birthday!" Forgetting important things such as birthdays or toys always upset me, I felt as if I hurt the person's feelings for being careless.

"O-oh honey! It's okay, it's _okay_!" she looked up at the viewer's mirror, and pulled over at the side of the road, which was actually very close to the elementary school.

I didn't feel like it was okay; big tears rolled down my chubby cheeks as Mom got out of the car and opened my car door. She hugged me in my car seat gently, whispering, "I love you honey. It's okay, you're only a little girl. Forgetting things is _normal_, I'm not hurt at all!"

I rubbed the tears hard into my cheeks so they'd absorb, "Really?"

Mom nodded more than she should've. "One hundred percent, really."

My eyes enlarged, "Wow! That's a _huge _number! Mom, you're _really _smart! Maybe I'll know more numbers than you by the end of the day!" Mom smiled at my cheerfulness.

"Thanks Rinny-poo." I winced at the nick-name.

"Don't call me that, Mommy! It sounds like ca-ca."

Mom grinned, "Sorry, Rin dear. How about we go and park so we can get inside, huh? You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do ya?!" she cheered loudly, roaring the engine.

"NO! I don't wanna be late! Hurry, Mommy! Hurry!" I cried out excitedly.

After about a few seconds, we were sitting in the parking lot. I wanted to get out immediately, but Mom prevented me from doing so since she had to apply this weird colored marker looking thing on her lips first.

I got out of the back seat and climbed over onto the passenger's seat.

I watched curiously what she was putting on her face. "You put that on a lot. What is that? Isn't that was _clowns _wear?" I shuddered, "Clowns are super scary!"

Mom's body stiffened, "No honey, clowns wear...uh, what do they wear...oh! Um, they wear something called fake-up."

I wrinkled my nose, "Fake-up?" I tasted the two words.

"Yup! This, what I'm putting on is called, _make-up_, lots of women wear it. It makes their beauty stand out more. Make-up also has a lot of tools, this is one of them! It's called lip-stick," she puckered her lips out in emphasis. "You put it on your lips. They have _tons _of different colors."

My eyes sparkled with wonder. "Wow~ that's so cool!" Mom nodded in agreement. I knitted my eyebrows together, "Beauty? You're super pretty though, Mommy! Daddy always calls you beautiful!"

Mom put a hand to her mouth and waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" she laughed warmly, "Thanks honey! But adults such as me need it, I'm getting older, so I need it to look younger."

"But...oh, I guess you _are _old..." Mom's face dropped at this. "Wait...do I need make-up, too?" I placed my hands onto my cheeks.

Mom shook her head hard. "No! You don't need it, honey! You're naturally beautiful!"

I stared at her in awe, a big smile plastered onto my face. "I...I'm _beautiful_? Really? Am I like a princess, Mommy? Like Sleeping Beauty? She's _beautiful_, and you too, Mommy! I'm as beautiful as _both _of you?"

Mom made a crooked smile, "Rin, you _are _a princess. Everyone is going to think you're _so _pretty when you get in your class! Which," she put away her _lip stick _in her purse and looked at me with an excited expression, "we better get going! We only have a few minutes left!"

My mouth went into the shape of a large 'O'. "Y...yeah! And Mommy, thanks! I hope one day," we both get out of the car door and I run over to her to hold her hand. "I'll be a princess. Just like you when I'm all grown up!"

Mom made a fist and put up to her mouth. "You're such a little cutie pa-tootie!"

I only giggled and practically dragged my mom into the school. I even knew which class it was; Mom was already questioning and trying to remember the classroom number.

We were greeted by my teacher, Miss. Madarum, a plump yet friendly looking teacher who looked pretty young.

"Oh, hi there, Rin!" I looked up at her with a big smile. She remembered my name!

"Hi, Miss. Madarum!" I looked at her top, it was a sparkly and frilly shirt of the color light yellow. I sure loved yellow! It was such a _bright _color. It always made me happy for some reason. I pointed to her mid-section, "I really like your shirt, Miss. Madarum!"

Miss. Madarum looked stunned at the compliment, only to glance at my mom who was smiling at me. Miss. Madarum had a strand of dark brown hair in the middle of forehead, only to blow it up with her mouth. She knelt down to my height, "Thank you, Rin. I really like your top too. Did you pick it out yourself?"

I shook my head and got a little shy at the compliment, my foot fondled with the other. "Nuh uh, Mommy helped me."

"She did?" she stood back up, her face brightened. "Mrs. Kagamine, you're daughter will _love_ it here. She's going to make so many friends," she looked back down at me. "Aren't you? You excited to talk to some of your classmates?"

I nodded my head vigorously. All the kids running around were interesting and I wanted to go play with them, too. I pulled my mom's blouse, I was awfully short for even a five year old. "Mommy? Can I go play now?"

"Go right ahead honey! I'll be leaving soon, I'm just going to talk to Miss. Madarum for a little while, m'kay?" I already had left when she said 'go ahead'.

I wasn't scared or anything, I was super excited. All I wanted to do was play with everyone! I want to play house, board games, tag, hide-and-seek, and hot potato! Oh! The thoughts were endless and it was making me perk up every second!

Even learning made me excited! I couldn't wait to learn about firefighters as well...I heard they come in or something later in the year!

Before I had the chance to meet a group of people that seemed to be playing house at the moment, I felt someone tug on my hair. I was surprised by this and quickly spun around to meet a pair of pretty bluish-green eyes. I think the color would be called...turquoise? That sounded about right!

She was so cute! She reminded me of a little teddy bear! Before I could begin to introduce myself, she began jumping up and down, making me back away a step from being startled.

"**HI! MY NAME IS MIKU HATSUNE! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MIKU**!" Uhh...

…

…

"**HI! MY NAME IS RIN KAGAMINE! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME RIN**!" I mimicked with a big grin on my face. Miku was so pretty! She had short twin pigtails that curled at the ends, and really big eyes. "Let's be friends! You wanna go play over there with them?"

She looked pumped. "YAY! Okay! I call being the pet cat! I'm going to meow~ meow, meow, meow!" she pumped her fists.

I laughed, "Awe~ c'mon! C'mon, little kitty! Let's go!"

We both giggled loudly and skipped over to the group of boys and girls. The were happy for more company and we got easily accepted into playing too. But I was stuck as being the pet rabbit because of my head band! My big bow made them think I was a bunny! Aw, man...I don't even know how rabbits make noises! Miku's _so _good at being a cat! Everyone's saying she's cute while people keep asking if I want carrots. I would much rather have a juicy orange! Yum!

I can't wait until snack time~

As I was lying on the ground, crouched like a rabbit before class began (mom already left and Miss. Madarum was reading a book at her desk) I felt someone pet my blonde hair gently. I looked up and made a face like a rabbit (which I don't really know..) and I gasped at who this person was.

_He _was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Daddy!

I got up abruptly before he could stop petting me, almost petting my face. "HI!" Huh, he also looked kind of like Miku! Hm? "Will you marry me?!" I must've startled him, because his large turquoise eyes got even larger somehow, even his skin color flushed to pale! Oh oh! Maybe he's sick?

Oh~ I really hope he'll marry me~!

"Erm! That's gross!" he cried out looking scared out of his wits and ran to hide behind Miku. Gross? I'm _gross_? I thought I was a princess!

My eyes got big and I though I was going to start crying before I heard someone else crying from behind me in a distance.

Huh? Who was that?

I turned around to see where the crying noise was coming from, only to see Mrs. Madarum looking overwhelmed and a parent talking to her quite fast. I cocked my head to the side and forgot about the boy that I asked to marry. I fondled with my short blonde hair, and kept trying to peer to see the child who was crying.

C'mon! Move teacher! I want to know who this person is!

The teacher stepped aside, and I finally got a glimpse of who was crying. Mrs. Madarum and the parent decided to go talk in the hallway I figured as they left the boy alone who was crying lightly, but I could still hear him with my hawk ears.

I felt _so _bad. Maybe he was scared! He was probably really nervous! I can't imagine how he must feel! Or perhaps he fears of loosing him Mom or something along those lines.

I decided to leave the group to go and greet this boy. As I got closer, I noticed that he was _extremely _cute. He wasn't _beautiful_, but way cuter than the boy I asked to marry. He looked kinda like me! Huh, I wonder if there a lot of look-a-likes in this small town...

Small world~!

Wasting no time to say hello, I run over to the helpless and scared boy. I bet he didn't want to leave his mommy. I'll admit I miss my mommy too.

"H...hi there! Hey, it's okay! This place isn't scary at all!"

The boy stopped crying, and opened up his eyes, they were bluer than blue! Holy cow!

His face turned a little red, as if he were embarrassed. Maybe he's shy?

I made a determined pose, "I was nervous, too! But everyone's real nice! The teacher's nice too!" I giggled happily, hoping my happy aura would make him more comfortable to adapt. His face looked a bit sad at first, but then it begin shifting through different emotions. I was getting really confused; first it was sadness, then fear, then wonder, then irritation.

Huh? His eyes were glaring into mine. Wha-?

Did I make him feel worse? Oh, it's all my fault!

I placed both of my hands on his shoulders, "I am so sorry—don't hate me! Uh, I'm Rin! Heh...hehe..."

He didn't say anything.

I was starting to get worried. I don't think he likes me very much...

Suddenly to my shock, he swatted my arms away like they were nothing. He swiped his blonde bangs out of his eyes, "Leave me alone." He knitted his eyebrows tightly together, he didn't look too happy...

What did I do?! Did I do something wrong?

Sniff, sniff.

Do I offend?

"But—uh, don't you want to be friends? We could go play together—WOAH!" my chest was pressed on hard by his small hands, and before I knew it I was on my back on the ground. Some kids noticed, as I heard footsteps coming near us.

My breath was taken out of me, and the light in my eyes fell. I wanted to cry, that really hurt!

I sat my head up and relaxed on my elbows, "Why did you do that?" I cleared my throat, tears forming into my eyes.

"I don't want to be _friends_. Who would want to be friends with an _ugly _girl like you?" He's..._scary_!

Other kids surrounded us, but he ignored their presence.

As if I didn't hear him I ask, "What?"

"You leave her alone!" I heard Miku's voice pipe up loudly. Oh no...I don't want this happening! It's supposed to be a nice day, not filled with such mean things being said! It's okay, Rin. Maybe he's just cranky or still scared! Yeah, that's it!

"Miku, no...it's okay, really, it is." My eyes softened as I looked up at the blonde boy, he was glaring hard into my eyes. "It's okay...I'm sorry if I was mean to you...if I said something wrong..."

This only made him to appear even more frustrated with me. "Shut up! Just_ shut_ up!" he screamed loudly, "You're a pest!"

P-pest?

I noticed he was bringing a foot up high in the air. Was he going to kick me—?

I closed my eyes, prepared for the worst, and...nothing. Huh?

I opened my eyes slowly to see that the boy I asked to marry was standing in front of me, "Stop it. Stop picking on her, Rin is a bunny, all she wants is to be petted. Not kicked." I felt myself sweat drop at this but touched at the same time. He even knew and remembered my name~!

Me...a princess...and he's...my prince charming! I made a goofy smile having those thoughts.

Sigh~ he's my prince! The Miku look alike is my prince~!

I finally get up on my feet and see my prince looking at the bully. Suddenly, I felt angry at this boy. How dare he? I was being nice to him and he just tried hurting me!

What kind of person does that?

The bully just stood there with an annoyed expression, "She's not cute like a rabbit."

"Why are you so mean!?" I finally spoke up, deciding not to be nice to him anymore.

The bully only snarled at me, "I asked you to go away." He said that as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were crying and—and—"

The bully turned red at this, only to get this really angry look on his face. "You UGLY girl! Shut up!"

I ignored the insult, but my lip did tremble a bit. "I'm sorry! All I wanted to know was if you wanted to play! You looked so sad—"

The bully's eyes enlarged at a scary width, and he looked like he was about to pounce on me. "AGRH! I'll _show _you!" he yelled out and pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

No one did anything, but I heard Miku's cries for the teacher, and prince charming was just...I don't know what he was doing! I was beginning to feel dizzy. I think I hurt my head on that fall.

The bully was on top of me, and he looked like he was about to slap me. I flinched at this action; I was going to hit him back if he hit me, but I hated fighting. Especially people I wanted to befriend, and for some reason I just wanted to befriend him; he was such a cute person. Could someone who looks so pretty on the outside be bad in the inside?

"You're really a kind person, right?" I made out in a quite whisper; I was trying my best not to cry. I hated making people angry; and if they hated me it was even worse. I especially didn't understand why he didn't like me, and this confusing incident was making me feel sad. Plus, my head really hurts...

He stopped what he was doing and rested his hand on my chest. Could he feel my heart beating? He looked really hard into my eyes, "Wh...what do you know?" My head was turned away from him but I looked back up at him.

I did my best to show warmth on my face, but I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. "A person who's sad is only lonely and really wants to play...why won't you play with me?"

This question seemed to affect the bully deeply as suddenly to my shock, I felt wet drops on my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see the bully's mouth tremble and his eyes glossy.

At that moment, I wasn't scared or fearful anymore. All that emotion was out the window.

"I...I..." suddenly, he pulled me up and I heard some of the kids gasp in the background. And the next thing he did made my eyes light back up as he hugged me tightly. He said something, but I couldn't hear, it was too quiet, and before I could ask, the teacher walked back in and asked what had happened.

I had said nothing happened; deep down I was still really confused but I forgave him anyway. I learned later that the boy's name was Len Kagamine! He even had the same last name as me! Weird, huh?

Thinking he didn't actually hate me, I thought maybe he would want to be my friend. But when I tried talking to him, he only made fun of me. But he didn't glare at me, nor did he scream, or look sad anymore.

Although, I didn't understand why he called me names and said he'd never be friends with his "enemy". I didn't really know what an enemy meant, but I knew it was something bad. Eventually too, I did ask Mrs. Madarum during snack time after learning math what it meant. She told me it was the opposite of 'friend' and I didn't like the sound of that.

I guess I'm Len's foe? I just don't understand why he doesn't like me! At first I was determined to be his friend; I even made him cookies that week to earn his friendship! But he just rejected the gesture and told me they were burnt. I asked Mom if they were burnt, and they weren't!

What really made me mad was when in the past week, we were all playing tag outside during recess and I was it. I tagged Len, I _know _I did, and he claimed that I never did and that I was lying. This happened numerous times, and eventually all the kids thought he was _so _cool 'cause no one _ever _tagged him. Even prince charming became one of his best friends!

Anyway, I KNOW I tagged him!

No one believes me, even Miku thinks that it could have been my imagination. At least she doesn't think I'm a liar.

I think...

It's weird, but I have this really weird feeling towards Len. It's not a good feeling either, but...I kinda feel like I don't like him very much. I don't think he's a bad person, but I just...don't like him.

He's a cheater, he insults me, and he doesn't want to be my friend.

So...he's _my _enemy too, right?

During drawing time, I sat with Miku and my other new friend named, Gumi.

Oh! Prince charming? He ended up being Miku's twin brother named Mikuo by the way! I asked her if he likes me but she told me he doesn't. He thinks I'm cute like a bunny though...and that I have cooties.

Boys are really weird.

"Hey~ What are you drawing?" Miku peered over at my drawing, "OH. MY. COW! That's _soooo _cool!" she frowned, "What is it?"

Gumi cocked her head and stared at my drawing, "Is that two unicorns and a magical rainbow?"

I looked deeply offended, "NO! It's not "_oh my cow" _and it's not "_two unicorns and a magical rainbow"_!" I cried out, shielding the paper with my arms to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Rin! But it felt magical!" Gumi giggled.

Miku nodded in agreement, "I agree with Gumi!"

"It's my plan! It's when we play tag today!" I flapped my arms like a bird.

Gumi and Miku exchanged glances, "Huh? What about it?" Gumi asked.

"I always tag Len and I want to plan out how I will show everyone that I _do _tag him!"

Miku narrowed her eyes, "But no one can tag Len! He's the fastest runner in class!"

That comment made me cringe.

"But I _do _tag him! I pinkie-swear!"

Gumi gasped. "She pinkie-sweared Miku! You can't lie when it comes to the pinkie-swear!"

Miku stared at me, as if trying to read me.

"I'm telling the truth! If I tag him, I must be a faster runner than him, right?"

Miku looked deep in thought and suddenly surprised everyone, even Len looked up as Miku stood up and pounded the table we were sitting at.

"Everyone! Listen up~" a boy in the corner with glasses continued drawing. Miku glared over at him, "HEY! YOU TOO FOUR EYED LARRY!" the random boy pushed up his glasses.

"There's a faster runner than Len, ladies and germs~" she talked loudly, even Mrs. Madarum held up a finger to her mouth as a cue to shush her. Miku ignored it.

This caught Len's attention and he looked as if he couldn't believe it.

A purple haired boy named Kaito, who was friends with Len stood up. "Nuh UH~ Len's the fastest runner!" The class cheered and that annoyed Miku and I.

"OHHHH SHUT UP ICE CREAM FREAK!" I'm surprised the teacher hasn't jumped in yet. Kaito only looked taken aback by her insult and some of the kids laughed. Even four-eyed Larry.

My eyes sparkled once again. Oh, thank you Miku! I knew you had faith in me!

Miku pointed her finger down at me, "RIN! Ladies and jets, wants to prove during recess that she's faster than Len!"

Len's curious eyes then looked over at mine as I waited for a reaction from him. He only made a farting noise with his mouth and blew me off!

What the heck!

"NUHHH UHHHH," Kaito jumped back in to defend his friend, "No one is faster than Len! Besides, everyone knows boys are faster and _cooler_ than girls~" Now I'm _really _surprised the teacher hasn't jumped in yet. It's like all kids were taking over or something.

All the boys cheered with Kaito; Len looked quite pleased with Kaito's compliments.

Miku looked almost defeated, her mouth trembled, "I-It's true!"

It's my turn to shine, Miku.

I got up and told Miku to sit down. "Kaito, I WILL beat Len! I'll show all of you guys! He cheats constantly at tag—" everyone groaned at this, hearing this before. Even Len face palmed. "I know you guys don't believe me! But we'll race alright during recess! From the school all the way to the end of the field! Trust me!" my eyes got big.

"Listen to her guys! I'll even whoop up some popcorn!" Miss. Madarum finally spoke up. I almost fell over from this, but at the same time, I was relieved.

Um, hello?! Popcorn?! You _can't _beat popcorn.

Everyone cheered, even Len looked a bit happy. I wanted him to look at me though, I wanted to see what his face told me that I challenged him to show how much of a cheater he is.

"It's settled then!" I confirmed with a thumbs up gesture, and sat back down. _This _was going to be exciting! Hehe.

* * *

I'm nervous, I'm **nervous**! It's recess right now and Len's right next to me at the starting line—well, if you count a twig for a line I guess. But that's besides the point, he keeps giving me the stink eye!

Trying my best to ignore the sick feeling coming over me, I grinned, "I'm going to win this you know, Banana lover."

He looked indifferent, his eyebrow merely raised. "Banana lover?"

I rolled my eyes, "I saw the way you were making goo-goo eyes at that Banana Ms. Madarum was passing out for snack time the other day!"

To my surprise he smiled at me.

Not even an insult back?

Looking away from not knowing what else to do, Mrs. Madarum came out of nowhere, blowing her whistle rather loudly, even Len nearly fell from the noise.

"Okay, everyone! Is everybody ready? Gumi, is Kaito and Miku in their places to see who wins?"

Gumi nodded.

Mrs. Madarum nodded in triumph. "On your mark," I knelt down. "Get set..." I leaned forward, any minute now..."GO!" she blew her whistle hard!

My leg literally leaped off the ground in attempt to fly. That's how my whole body felt, weightless and in constant movement. It felt great!

From curiosity, I glance at Len, who was...OH MY GOD.

He's at the finish line.

We _just _began the race! WHAT THE!?

Incapable of hiding my feeling of astonishment, I fell to my knees in amazement.

After feeling in awe, I felt something new; it felt painful and a bit embarrassing. I was _embarrassed_! Everyone was laughing at me, Miku was shaking her head, and Len was sticking his tongue out at me mockingly.

I was extremely confused; if he's _that _fast, how am I able to tag him? I wouldn't lie! I've tagged him _all _time! And yet, he beat me effortlessly at this race!

Was this an attempt to make a fool out of me? It sure worked!

And I did anything else an embarrassed and loser child would do. That's right!

No, I did **NOT **cry! Whatever gave you _that _idea? I only ran towards Len, and declared to him that he was a liar and a cheat and I'd prove it one day.

I think he thought I was initiating a challenge; maybe I was and maybe I wasn't.

I just never knew that one day, he'd take that to a _whole _new level.

* * *

**End of A/N: **Sorry that the ending was abrupt! It was an emergency! Well, the next chapter will be when they're teenagers, and the whole plot will begin! Tasks 1-3 will be in next chapter, so stay tuned and review! Give me feedback! This chapter was meant to show the weird introduction of Len and Rin; not many things are explained but that is meant for _you _to figure out. Don't worry, the hints weren't too hard to pick up I hope. And you've probably guessed who Rin's intended love letter was supposed to be to right? Please let me know so that I know you were paying attention in the first place! XD

**FEEDBACK PLEASE! UPDATE WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK. **

**Next Chapter Title: Chapter ll: **Adore Me!

**Update Due Date: August 16th or 17th 2013**


End file.
